


A Very Brief Encounter.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	A Very Brief Encounter.

007's meeting had finished early and like a schoolboy getting an unexpected half day, he took the lift down to Q branch to see if his lover was similarly blessed.

Stepping into the room he realised his mistake, the room was buzzing, lights flashing on a map of the world on the far wall and all of Q's staff either typing furiously or shouting loudly into a raft of telephones.

Q lifted his head, barely registering Bond, nodded a greeting then was called away by one of his people.

Bond retreated but instead of leaving the building took the lift to the top floor then climbed the narrow staircase to the roof.

He loved being this high up, he could see all of London from here, he walked the four corners and appreciated the view, soaking in the sights, he had walked here after M had been killed, the scale of the City making his problems and troubles seem small and not so overwhelming.   
He had walked here, often, over the years it calmed him, soothed him.

He hadn’t needed to come as often lately, time spent with his lover, his messy haired infuriating genius, had brought love and joy into his life.  
The view however was still balm to his soul.

He stood for a while leaning back against the parapet, smiling to himself, wishing just this once he had not given up smoking. It was an ideal place to relax with a cigarette.

Lost in a pleasing reverie he missed the sound of the first few footsteps and the man was only a few feet away before he noticed.

“Sherlock!”

“James. I would say what a surprise, but this is your building is it not?”

“Yes. How on earth did you get up here? Have you been inside? A meeting with your brother perhaps?”

“God no. I try to keep away from him, he’d have me working full time for him if I gave him the chance. No. I walked across from Heighton House, I often do it. This is one of my favorite roofs. I like to come up high to think.”

“Mine too, me too, something about being so high up makes your worries less. I was wishing only for a cigarette to make it perfect.”

Sherlock laughed. “This whole not smoking things is really difficult, I spend more on nicotine patches than I did on cigs.”

He settled on the parapet next to James. They sat quietly for a few minutes but then Sherlock, seeming to make up his mind spoke.

“Tell me to mind my own business but your relationship is good isn’t it?”

“Yes wonderful, I’m not up here because I’m worried, just nostalgic.” He smiled.

“No I wasn’t… it’s not your… relationship… I need to ask…”

“Sherlock just say whatever it is. there is no one who can overhear us and I’m very good at secrets. Spy remember?”

“I’m not good at relationships, actually I don’t have relationships, well until now… I’m not good with people…I’ve never…and now there’s…”

“John?”

“Yes. I care I think, love…maybe? How would I know… I’m afraid.. I take him for granted…I hurt him…I think by not being more…affectionate… more like ordinary people…”

“The reason you are struggling with this is that you do care, you do love. It’s just strange to you. Having feelings.”

“Yes exactly. How about you? Was it love at first sight? How did you know it was love? You must have had numerous relationships. How was this different?”

James smiled at the number of questions and answered honestly.

“Love at first sight, definitely not, more curiosity, I think, we are very different, we were both intrigued, wanted to get to know a little more about each other.  
I knew it was love when I kissed him for the first time. It felt so right, so perfect, as if I had been waiting for him my whole life.”  
He smiled at the memory.  
“I have had some relationships, some affairs, some assignations, but this was different. This was love not lust, this was forever.”

Sherlock nodded at the honest answers then went on;

“How can I make things better? for John, I mean?”

“Well Sherlock, he stays with you, he cares for you. Loves you. In spite of all your eccentricities, you must be doing something right.”

Sherlock shook his head still worried and puzzled.

“You want some advice? Well then think of him. What would he like? What would make him happy? Think of him not yourself.”

Sherlock nodded in agreement, and having talked enough about feelings for one day, shook hands with James and set off over the rooftops.

Bond’s phone buzzed with a text as did Sherlock’s. The messages were almost identical.

“Where are you? I’m free now. Can you meet me?”

Both men smiled at their messages and James hurried down the staircase to meet his lover.


End file.
